<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Watchful Eye by neutralhumanbody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724308">A Watchful Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralhumanbody/pseuds/neutralhumanbody'>neutralhumanbody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Swallowing, Conflicted Reader, Creampie, Creepy Behavior, Darkfic, F/M, Forceful, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Darkfic, Stalker!jason, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, spoiler: jason stalks reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralhumanbody/pseuds/neutralhumanbody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Roberts is just your IT guy before you learn about his dark fixation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Roberts/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure if this is a dark!fic or not, but it feels safer to call it that! This fic is about Adam Driver's character, Jason Roberts, featured in S13 E11 on Law and Order SVU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh!”</p><p>You smacked your palm against the desk in frustration. Your computer, once again, wouldn’t download the files you needed. You were never great with computers and even minor issues with them annoyed you. Whenever you attempted to fix a problem yourself, you were overwhelmed with terminology you didn’t know. You were always better with other things- almost any other skill besides tech.</p><p>You sighed, picking up your phone. </p><p>He’s going to be so annoyed. You thought, opening up your messages with your I.T. guy. </p><p>You start typing out a new message to him, phrasing it as innocently and nonchalant as possible. This was the third time in the past month that you’ve needed his help. You figured at this point he just thought of you as a complete idiot or severely incompetent. </p><p>“Hey Jason. I can’t download a few files that I really need :( can you help me with it soon?” You text him.</p><p>Jason Roberts was always nice to you. You heard about him through a mutual friend and instantly asked him for help. At first you would always pay and tip him well, thankful that he didn’t make fun of you like every other IT guy. Recently, he stopped letting you pay. If you went into your wallet, he would tell you not to worry about it and awkwardly laugh. He was always really shy and seemed a bit uncomfortable talking, but you found him a little charming. Charming in his own way.</p><p>Your phone buzzes. He texted back immediately, your phone screen didn’t even have time to go dark. </p><p>“Let’s meet tomorrow at that one coffee shop we saw that really cute dog at? Tomorrow at 9 am?” His text was prompt, to the point. </p><p>A grin spread across your face. You couldn’t contain it when he was so nice to you, he was always there for you when you needed him. Whenever you texted him, you could see him. He remembered you liked to have coffee at 9 am. </p><p>You shut your laptop and got into bed. Tucking your phone under your pillow, you thought of seeing him in the morning. You thought about the simple happiness of having someone show kindness to you and making things easier for you. The contentment of having a friend. </p><p>Your apartment wasn’t the best the city could offer, but it was cute. The windows were large, overlooking the bustling street outside. At all hours of the night, you could hear cars breezing down the road and people talking while they walked home after the bars closed. You managed to sleep through the creaks and whines of footsteps on the wooden floorboards outside your apartment. You never seemed to notice when they stopped in front of your door, the sound vanishing.</p><p>~~~</p><p>You were always early to meet Jason, making it to Java Jake’s at 8:45 am. When you peered into the windows, Jason was there even earlier than you. </p><p>Smiling, you walked in and approached the table. He sat there, typing away on his laptop. Two hot coffees, headphones in, hoodie on. </p><p>“Good morning!” You chirped happily as you pulled out the other chair to sit. </p><p>Jason ripped his headphones out of his ears, staring at you. His jaw clenched and he looked flushed. His dark hair was messy, pieces always falling over his forehead. A strong nose and serious eyes made up a picturesque face, peppered with freckles. He was a tall man, reaching well over six feet, but still managed to appear meek. He looked the most innocent when he became flustered, usually right after you greeted him.</p><p>“Hey.” He mumbled, trying to hold back a smile.</p><p>“I’m so sorry that I had to ask for your help again, I know you just had to fix something for me two weeks ago.” You pulled your laptop out of your bag.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll always help you.” He said.</p><p>He always had an aura that made him feel intimidating, but you couldn’t help but feel safe around him. You had bad and dangerous experiences in the city before- it was nice to be around a huge, brooding man who wanted nothing but to help you.</p><p>After explaining your computer problems, he got down to business. He was cute when he worked, pushing back those stubborn waves that fell in front of his face. You watched his hands as he typed and clicked furiously- they were huge in comparison to any keyboard with prominent veins running through them. He sparingly would mention what he was doing, in an attempt to teach you. You pretended to listen and uttered a few ‘Oh’s and ‘Ah’s here and there. He could plainly tell you weren’t paying attention and a smirk would tug at the corners of his mouth. </p><p>“Okay. All done.” He turned your computer back to you before shifting back into his seat. </p><p>A big smile graced your face and you reached into your pocket.<br/>
“No- Please don’t.” He swallowed hard, looking away nervously.</p><p>“Jason, I have to give you something for this. It’s not fair for you to keep helping me with nothing in return.” You pouted.</p><p>“Seriously, just getting to see you is enough.” He said this calmly, playing it cool.</p><p>You enjoyed it when he would say soft things, like he must have a romantic side to him. He looked like a normal guy on the outside, wearing jeans and a hoodie- sometimes a flannel, but when you looked closer you could see an incredibly handsome man. There were only a few times when you could see what he must be like on the inside, he would say kind things and laugh at your jokes. You wondered Jason could ever see his attractiveness beyond his own awkwardness.</p><p>You and Jason were about to part ways. You were thanking him profusely before he interrupted you. </p><p>“Do you want me to walk you home?” His lip trembled as he spoke.</p><p>“Oh no, that’s okay. I don’t want to put you to the trouble.” You said, smiling.</p><p>“You only live a few blocks away, right? I don’t mind.” He insisted, dark eyes locked on yours.</p><p>You wondered how he knew that. Searching your memories, trying to think of any moment you could have mentioned the address, you decided you must have told him at some point. You couldn’t quite remember.</p><p>“Sure, Jason.” Eyebrows drawn together as you maintained your smile, understanding it must have taken courage for him to ask.</p><p>He walked beside you down the sidewalk. There was a long, uncomfortable silence filling the gap between your bodies. You had seen Jason at various coffee shops many times now, enough to know he wears the same hoodie all the time. You’ve seen him enough to be able to tell his hair was getting longer, tufts of it growing to cover his ears. You and Jason had grown a weird sort of acquaintanceship. You had never seen each other outside of the confines of coffee shop meetings but you had spoken enough to know last names, birthdays, and favorite dog breeds. </p><p>He was much taller, with broad shoulders. He seemed uncomfortable with his own height, slightly hunching in his upper back- this only made him more imposing. You’d giggle to yourself at the way only one of his hands took up most of the keyboard on your laptop, but this usually would make him furrow his brow. You couldn’t lie to yourself, it was nice to walk with him. </p><p>When you reached your building, he seemed to know when exactly to stop walking. The tall door to your building appeared smaller in comparison to him. You turned to him, smiling and biting your lower lip.</p><p>“Thank you so much for walking me home. I really appreciate it. Sometimes people in this city can be really scary.” You said. </p><p>“There are some real creeps out there. You can’t be too careful.” He suddenly spoke with more passion. Even when he spoke fast, his voice remained deep and distinctive. </p><p>“Well, if I’m ever in trouble I’ll give you a call.” You joked, giggling. </p><p>“You can call me for anything. I’ll go to you, no hesitation.” </p><p>You looked at him, realizing this wasn’t a joke. He was serious, his eyes burrowing into yours. His hands were balled into fists, knuckles white and veins even more noticeable. Your throat felt dry, searching for the right words.</p><p>“I- um…” You stammered, trying to figure out what to possibly say.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Just text or call if you need anything.” His mouth became a thin line.</p><p>He departed, leaving you standing in front of your building. You thought about what he must have meant when he said that. Unable to be sure if he just said something slightly embarrassing or if he meant it in a deeper sense.</p><p>Without hesitation. </p><p>In your apartment, your keys and books were strewn all over the bed. Sitting with your knees pressed to your chest, you looked at the messages between you and Jason. Your mind lingered on his words before he left. Overwhelmed and annoyed, you just wanted to know what he meant. It seemed like a silly thing to fixate on, but those words burrowed themselves deep inside your head.</p><p>You didn’t have any other obligations today, leaving room for you to dwell. You stared at the text he sent you, asking to meet you at Java Jake’s. You began typing a message, only to erase it moments later. There was so much you wanted to say to him.</p><p>You could hear when people climbed the stairs to your floor in your building, the old building sounded hollow and any noise echoed through the halls. The creaking of the wooden floors returned. The sound of the footsteps bothered you more today than any other day. It was something about how loud the steps were, just outside your door. The frustration of the loud sounds mixed with the embarrassment you felt, thinking of Jason. You knew it would happen again.</p><p>When the steps stopped in front of your door again, as they did every day, you snapped. Movements felt pre-decided, like you had no time to think. You launched off your bed and ripped the door open. </p><p>Your anger dwindled quickly, seeing the shape of a man in front of you. </p><p>“Uh…” A familiar voice crept out of them, almost a groan. </p><p>Jason stood there, the first time you’d ever seen him startled. </p><p>It was strange to see him scared and blushing, standing in your building's hallway. You were too confused to be able to cringe at the fact that you thought you were about to fight someone.</p><p>“Jason? Why are you here?” You felt like you couldn’t catch your breath.</p><p>“I-” He began before stopping himself, lips pouting.</p><p>You weren’t able to have the same cheery smile you usually do around him now, your eyebrows knitted together in frustration. You folded your arms across your chest. </p><p>“I wanted to see you.” He spoke earnestly.</p><p>“How did you know which apartment was mine?” Your voice cracked a bit.</p><p>Upset, confused, and scared- your cheeks felt red hot. You liked Jason; he was a good friend and cute, but there’s no way you told him your apartment number. </p><p>“C-can I come in?” He asked, looking back and forth down the hallway nervously. </p><p>It took a few seconds of thought. Deciding he might have had a good excuse or he was in trouble, you moved to the side, freeing up space to let him through. You wanted to believe he needed something, got lost, or was returning something you forgot. </p><p>Jason’s frame is large as he squeezed past you. His shoulders were raised as if he’s on edge. You wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, he had never been someone to do things without thinking them through. You continued to assure yourself there must be a reason. Clearing your books off your bed, you sat down. </p><p>He looked around the room for a moment, taking in all the details of it. The soft blankets, houseplants, and abundance of natural light. His attention came back to you now, realizing you were waiting for his explanation. </p><p>“I wanted to say sorry for being weird earlier.” He spoke quickly again, anxiety dripping from his voice.</p><p>“Showing up at my apartment unannounced was supposed to make it less weird?” You asked, arms still folded tightly. </p><p>He sat next to you gently. He seemed weightless and like all the muscles in his body were on fire. He was sweating, flustered, and fidgety. You didn’t break your gaze from him, you still could memorize the placement of every freckle on his face. His aquiline profile did something to you that you couldn’t quite figure out. </p><p>“Jason,” You sighed and touched his arm. “I’m a little concerned. I want to know how you found out where my apartment is.” </p><p>He flinched as you touched him, blinking rapidly. You noticed the sweat glistening on his brow and his mouth agape, about to speak. No words came from him for a few moments as his lower lip trembled.</p><p>“I told you earlier, there’s a lot of creeps in this city and you’re so pretty. I-I felt like I had to make sure you were safe.” He stammered.</p><p>You retracted your hand, trying to understand him. How could he not see that following you home was creepy? Was he really just trying to protect you, albeit misguided?</p><p>You realized how wrong it was- how wrong it was for him to do this and how wrong it was for you to blush when he called you pretty.</p><p>It’s wrong.</p><p>“Have you done this before? Followed me?” You said, pulling at the hem of your shirt while you squeezed out each word.</p><p>He let out a breath, looking up towards the ceiling nervously. His clenching jaw and flushed cheeks told you all you needed to know. You weren’t sure if you should be terrified or angry. The swirl of emotions inside you gave way to a different feeling; a sick, twisted, dark feeling. </p><p>You felt adrenaline, excitement, something.</p><p>You cupped your face in your hands, sighing. Your morals and your lust were raging and fighting. You wanted to tell him to get out, yell at him, scream, and also whimper when he told you he wanted to protect you. This huge, attractive, sweet guy has been following you home in order to ‘protect’ you. It was so bad but so good in the worst ways possible.</p><p>“Jason, that is so fucked. You can’t do that. You can’t follow people.” You said.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to scare you! I wanted to make sure you were safe.” Whenever he spoke with haste, you knew he was annoyed (most likely with himself).</p><p>You looked at him again as he raked a hand through his hair. It was soft looking as if he took the time out of his day to condition it well, parting it to the side as he often did. It was just long enough to graze the collar of his unbuttoned, plaid shirt, showing a white t-shirt underneath. His final layer was his dark hoodie, which he wore nearly every time you met. You always thought he must be really strong under those shapeless clothes, he has wide shoulders after all. You prayed that you’d have the strength to control yourself. </p><p>“You really thought you were trying to protect me?” You asked with a serious tone.</p><p>He nodded, staring at the floor. </p><p>“I don’t need protection like that. If you had a crush or something, you could have just told me.” Although your feelings confused you, you were firm.</p><p>“You don’t get it. I’ve seen the way men look at you. I know that you walk home by yourself after every time we hang out together. I can put two and two together and see how dangerous that can be! Why can’t you see that I care about you?!” He raised his voice, locking eyes with you again.</p><p>You stared back at him with a worried expression. He shut his mouth tightly and ran another hand through his dark waves, pushing loose pieces behind his ear.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry. I can’t stay here or else I’ll end up doing something bad.” His fists were pressed into his knees before he shot up.</p><p> His stride was fast as he moved towards the door. You followed suit, bolting there before him.</p><p>You pressed your hands against the door, blocking him from leaving. He looked at you, in shock. You felt like you surprised yourself, acting on impulse again. You slid your back against the door, trapping yourself between the exit and Jason. You frowned at yourself, wincing at what you just did. Jason was always a bit awkward but nothing could make you cringe more than realizing you just blocked him from leaving. You blocked a man who was stalking you from leaving. You should want him to leave.</p><p>You had to crane your neck up to make eye contact with him. His eyes flickered, something behind them. It was impossible to tell if it was discomfort or desire.</p><p>“Jason, I-” You tried to speak.</p><p>His gaze tore into you. It clawed its way through as you struggled to find words.</p><p>“I-I don’t want you to-” You felt like your brain was glitching.</p><p>“You know what you’re doing, right?” He swallowed hard, brow furrowed. </p><p>You looked back at him in silence. You didn’t intend it but you knew. There’s no way you were unaware of what you were doing, deep down. Why did you block him from leaving, again? The knot in your stomach grew, lust and dark longing holding it tight. </p><p>He was so close, you could smell the scent of soap he used. Chamomile soap mixed with this morning’s coffee flirted with you. He huffed, frustration brimming. There was so much tension in the small space between you and him that you wanted to scream. It all felt like it was bubbling to the surface. His hand lifted to your face, so large that it stretched from the top of your ear to your collarbone. Shifting closer to you, pinning you against the door, he loomed above you. You shuddered when his fingertips touched your cheek. He knew to be gentle and no one so large could easily come across that way. </p><p>Jason’s eyes searched your face. He awkwardly leaned closer, your faces almost touching. You swore you both must have stopped breathing for a moment.</p><p>His full lips pressed against yours, gentle and soft. </p><p>You couldn’t control it anymore, you closed your eyes and allowed him. You even might have leaned in closer, begging him for more. There was something about how plush and warm his lips were and the feeling of his stubble scratch your mouth. Your brain kept firing off the signal that he was a dangerous person, a socially uncomfortable stalker. He seemed so innocent, not really knowing how to handle talking to a barista but remembering your coffee order and pushing through the difficult interactions to order it for you. He would listen to you talk about your favorite books and movies, even if he wasn’t a fan. There was a comforting presence about him, even now while he kissed you. You remembered he wasn’t guiltless deep down, realizing he must have been on the other side of your door on multiple occasions, waiting and wanting.</p><p>His other hand pressed your shoulder to the door, securing you there. He was putting hardly any force into this yet he was immovable. His lips withdrew from yours and he lingered there for a moment. </p><p>“You look really pretty. Really pretty…” He shuddered after the kiss, either in awe or intimidation.</p><p>Still pressed against the door by his hand, you focused on his eyes. That impulsive and uninhibited feeling pulled tighter on the knot, begging you to test the limits. You had a safe life up until this point, like a slow crawl, but now everything felt like a stampede. </p><p>“How many times did you follow me home?” You asked, losing your bearings on the limits you set for yourself. </p><p>“Every time.”</p><p>You were overcome. Overcome with everything, like every cell in your body suddenly activated. He always looked like a furnace was building inside him, slowly. There had to have been a lot he was holding back, following you every time after you said goodbyes. If only you told him that you would have let him walk you home every day if he asked. If only he knew how much you held back for him.</p><p>You brought your hand to his, still rested on your cheek. You felt his fingers twitch when you touched them. </p><p>“You should have told me.” You whispered, the last ounce of dignity you had leaving in your tone of voice.</p><p>A simple touch was enough, the expression you had on your face was enough, those words were more than plenty. His manner changed within an instant. </p><p>He kissed you again, rougher this time. He pressed his body into yours, pressing you further against the door. The hand that was on your shoulder now rung around your arm, hard enough to cause marks. His other hand snaked into your hair and latched on. You let out a soft noise against his lips which only made him bear down on you further. It was like he was drinking all of you in, months of craving inside him finally running over his restraint.</p><p>The kiss ends, your lips ghosting over his for an extra few moments. He loosens his grip on your arm, fingers straggling in hesitation to let you go. He was still only giving you bits and pieces of the fury that was buried in him. You wanted to dare him to go further and truly show you, but you were still unsure of how far you should go.</p><p>It was impossible to deny the yearning but you would never be able to determine if it was safe. Jason’s demeanor would always be uncomfortable, gawky, and unassuming, but he wasn’t any of those things. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing, hovering over you. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” His usually resonant voice shook and trembled. “Did I hurt you?” </p><p>You shook your head, touching your arm, knowing you’d have a bruise by tomorrow. He let out a puff of breath in relief. There was a saying that everyone wears a mask of how they want to present themselves to others, he just affirmed that he took it off for a moment.</p><p>“I can’t stay here. I don’t know what I’ll end up doing. I don’t want to hurt you.” He said bluntly, lip quivering.</p><p>He reached for the doorknob next to your body, trying his best to exercise the remaining self-control he had. You touched his hand again, making him stop in his tracks. His eyes met yours again, close once more.</p><p>“You don’t have to go.” You said quietly.</p><p>You scared yourself. Were all of your morals unraveling right there? You weren’t supposed to still find him adorable- he stalked you. The question that weighed down the most in your head was if you were a bad person for finding him more attractive now, being so close to him. The attraction was always there but was now ignited with the feeling of his rough kiss still on your lips. </p><p>His expression hardened, like a predator finally seeing his prey.</p><p>His hand drifted from the brass doorknob to your waist, slowly. You let out a shuddered breath as his huge hand dragged its way to the small of your back. Your mouth was agape, staring up at him under your eyelashes.</p><p>“Jason…” You said with softness in your voice.</p><p>He used his other hand to grab your wrist, pulling you away from the door. You gasped, grabbing onto his forearm to stabilize yourself. He didn’t need to pull you around for long, dragging you through your small studio apartment. Your feet weren’t able to get a grip on the ground before he threw you onto the bed, his body eager for you. </p><p>“I can’t fucking wait anymore.” He was haste, unzipping his hoodie with trembling hands and throwing it on the ground. </p><p>You propped yourself up on your elbows, watching him shed his layers. Next to come off was his plaid shirt, exposing his arms. You’d never seen his arms before- he was muscular but not purposely. It was like he just carried strength with him and never thought much about it. You noticed his freckles weren’t exclusive to his face, but scattered over his arms too. </p><p>He stood in front of you, breathing heavy and quick. He kept losing control only to catch himself, acknowledging that you were the girl he’s been pining over for months. You had to at least admit to yourself that you had a sick enjoyment watching him falter over you. You always viewed him as a bit cool because of his intelligence, you always admired smart people. Watching him pant, blush, and sweat over you made you feel feral. His serious exterior was destroyed every time you looked at him with soft eyes.</p><p>“You just… You’re so beautiful. I’ve been waiting so long to do this.” His hands darted to his belt, the metal buckle clinking.</p><p>You could feel yourself gushing at his words. He undid his button and fly, putting a knee on the bed. Climbing towards you slowly, he bit his lip hard. You felt his eyes violating you finally, memorizing your body. His eyes twitched, staring at your chest and then your pants. A wide, strong body above you was invigorating. </p><p>You brought your hands up to his shoulders, almost instinctively. Your touch was light but enough to cause him to jolt. He still couldn’t get used to the idea that you were there in front of him- under him. A sliver of his boxers showed between the edge of his shirt and his udone jeans. His erection was already prominent, trying to bust its way out. One of his hands gripped at it, trying to provide himself some relief. </p><p>“Every time I saw you, you drove me fucking insane.” His words were sharp and aggressive.</p><p>You let out a breath as the hand that grasped at his hard-on began to travel up your side. His hand traced over your shirt, dragging up the edge with it. Your body was being exposed to him, stopping when it reached the edge of your bra.</p><p>“I thought of you too.” You said quietly, nearly inaudible.</p><p>He gave you another knowing look before pulling your shirt up the rest of the way, over your head. One of his hands fondled your chest with vigor, making small sounds erupt from you. Suddenly, he was pulling at your jeans. You reached down to unbutton them for him but he was faster, pulling them down. He studied the way your panties wrapped around you like a gift. Delicate lace hiding away something he’d only dreamt about. You could almost hear his teeth grinding as he thought about how he would be ruining you. </p><p>“I’m going to take care of you, sweetheart.” His eyes met with yours again, a kind smile on his face. “You’re all mine now.” </p><p>You felt yourself grow wetter with every word. The barrier was down, he was being his truest self to you. He finally looked at you with honest eyes. You wanted to let him devour you, completely. Once again, you reached down in an attempt to help. You hooked a thumb into your panties, tugging them down. </p><p>Jason took both your wrists in one hand and pinned them over your head. You could feel his hot breath against your face, you wished he would kiss you again. </p><p>“Don’t touch. Let me do it.” He spoke in a low tone, before gently pulling your panties down.</p><p>Carefully, he watched as your most sacred space was revealed. His eyes gazed at it and then up your body. He was taking you all in, looking you over like he just saw a goddess come to fruition. He planted small kisses on your hips, sweeping down to your mound. Your breathing picked up, watching him as he got closer to it. His black hair brushed against your skin causing a shiver to shoot up your spine. </p><p>He glanced up at you one more time before gently touching your folds. His fingers felt bigger than yours, rougher as well. When his fingertips touched your clit, you let out a whine. The simple noise encouraged him, driving him to rub it with two digits. His other hand let go of your arms, yet you kept them above your head obediently. He used this free hand to spread you open. His breath hitched, seeing all of you. His face was already close but he insisted on memorizing every detail.</p><p>His lips parted as you watched his mouth come closer and closer to you. He flattened his tongue against your entrance. You gasped sharply, gripping the sheets in your hands. He slowly dragged his tongue up your pussy, tasting all of you. Hips lifting off the bed, you squeezed your thighs around his head. This was in vain, as he pushed them back open and kept exploring you with his tongue. You couldn’t believe this was really happening- with him. </p><p>You always found him cute but never pictured him between your legs, licking up your wetness. His fingers dug into the flesh of your thighs, holding them open for him. You brought your hands down from above you, entangling them in his hair. You moaned, long and drawn out. </p><p>He used two fingers and slid them inside, earning more whimpers from you. Two of his felt like three of yours. He sucked on your clit, occasionally licking up the length of your pussy. You tugged on his hair, unable to take it much longer. </p><p>Jason lifted his mouth away from you, using his free hand to wipe away your juices from his face. He admired your flushed face, desperate and yearning.</p><p>“You said you thought of me.” He said with a steady voice. </p><p>You nodded, biting your lip in embarrassment, fingers still stuffed inside you.</p><p>“Tell me what you thought.” He demanded. </p><p> “I thought you were sweet.” You moaned out. “And handsome.”</p><p>His fingers sped up inside you, other hand on erection trying to break free of his boxers. You leaned your head back, groaning as you approached the edge. He twisted his hand, placing his thumb against your clit. With coordination, he managed to finger you whilst beginning to knead his thumb against you. You wanted to feel that release. You reminded yourself of his words earlier.</p><p>I can’t fucking wait anymore.</p><p>You felt the pressure inside you building, pulling his hair harder. He looked up at you while you tugged, a serious expression as always. You were at your maximum now, letting out a groan. </p><p>You came- all over his fingers. </p><p>He pulled them out of you slowly, careful while you were still sensitive. He looked at the mess on his fingers for a few moments before putting them in his mouth. You felt dazed, still taking in the fact that Jason Roberts just made you orgasm. The cute IT guy you text your friends about, the nice guy who thinks to open doors for you, the awkward guy who you recently discovered has been following you home for months.</p><p>“Have you done that before?” You asked, trying to catch your breath. </p><p>“No. I’ve never-” He cleared his throat. “I’ve seen people do that in porn.” </p><p>He looked so uncomfortable admitting that, you couldn’t tell which part though. He stood up off the bed, pulling his jeans fully off. The boxer briefs he wore were black, hugging tightly against his member. He nearly tore your pants and panties off you, tossing your pants onto the floor. He gently folded your panties, placing them on his pile of clothes which were separate from yours. You heart beat hard, watching him do something so perverted so smoothly. </p><p>He grabbed at his erection again, preparing himself. He held a condom in his other hand, running his thumb over the edges of it, shakingly. Looking over your body, your legs spread before him, pussy glistening with your mess- his lower lip trembled. You stretched your hand down, touching your sensitive parts. You slid your fingers up and down your opening as he watched you, fumbling around with his cock. </p><p>You couldn’t help but think he looked hot, towering over you and watching you play with yourself. He looked so angry, like he could destroy you- and you kind of liked it. </p><p>Jason shooed your hand away, closing the small distance between you two. His knee pressed into the mattress, crawling his way on top of you again. His eyes twitched again, the intensity of his stare sunk into your soul.</p><p>“Stop. If I keep watching you do that… I’ll cum too fast.” He struggled through his words. </p><p>“Really?” You asked, trying to hide the hint of romanticism in your voice.</p><p>He nodded quickly. “I’ve imagined it so many times. I think of you touching your pretty little pussy every night.” </p><p>You blinked at him, suddenly at a loss for words. Your hands traced up to his chest, feeling taught muscles beneath his shirt. You didn’t know why you were surprised, unable to conceptualize that he thinks of you when he touches himself and probably cums to the thought of you. </p><p>“I-I know that sounds bad, but I could make you happy and keep you safe. I’m already so devoted to you, sweetheart. I’m going to make you mine.” His brows knitted together as a smile appeared on his face, like he was unsure if you could understand. </p><p>“Yours?” You repeated in a shallow breath. </p><p>His body could crush you, he always looked a little lanky from a distance but he was quite large. Being this close, he seemed larger than life. Even the thinner parts of his body were bigger than the average man, he could intimidate anyone. You knew one of his hands could wrap tightly around your throat, forcing you to shut up. </p><p>“All mine.” He said in a breathy tone, pushing down his boxers.</p><p>His cock escaped the fabric, springing free against your pussy. It was longer than you thought it would be, you gawked at it. You felt the pink head press against you, causing you to whimper. </p><p>“I’ll make you happy. I promise.” He whispered, pressing into your entrance slowly. </p><p>Just the head first, followed by maybe an inch. Teasing you, he kept it there for a second, like he wanted this moment to be permanently engraved in his mind. His mouth slacked open, inhaling sharply. He could feel your soft insides enclose on him as he pushed deeper. His could have split you open with how big it was. You started gasping, feeling the length of it pushing up to your cervix. Your hands searched for a place to cling onto, even in this moment feeling insecure about grabbing him in the wrong spots. You held tightly onto his shirt, beating your fists against his chest. A deep groan escaped him as his full length barely fit inside you. </p><p>“Jason!” You squealed, feeling him fill you.</p><p>He clasped his hand over your mouth, quieting you. Your pussy clenched around him the moment he did, his large hand taking up the majority of your face. </p><p>“Shh. I know. I’ll take good care of you, but you have to be a good girl for me.” He smiled at you as sweat collected on his temples.</p><p>You nodded your head, with that he took the opportunity to slam into you. He pumped his cock in and out of you quickly, taking out every ounce of frustration on your pussy. Any moans and cries were muffled under his hand. It was impossible to compare how he felt to any others you’ve had. He was bigger, faster, and harder. He gritted his teeth, staring into your eyes as fingers pressed into your jaw. You were being held tighter than ever before, being fucked harder than ever before.</p><p>“I knew you could be a good girl for me.” The corners of his mouth tilted into a smirk.</p><p>He continued to thrust so hard he was pushing you up the bed, fixing this with a rough hand to hold you down. Pieces of his hair draped down onto your face, tickling your cheeks. You hips involuntarily moved with his, working yourself on him.</p><p>A grunt exploded from his throat, you could feel the vibrations against your chest. His hand slipped from keeping your mouth closed to prying it open. He slid a finger inside, dragging it down your tongue. You continued to move your hips with his, trying to match his rhythm. </p><p>“Oh, you like when I do that? You like my fucking fingers in your mouth?” He asked, nostrils flaring and speech broken from the thrusts.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>Another finger slithered in, inspecting your mouth. His face was satisfied and flustered, watching you lick all over his long fingers. </p><p>“You’re a little pervert just like me aren’t you? Sucking on my fingers like that.” He managed to say through grinding teeth. </p><p>You let out a mewl, closing your eyes in embarrassment. He took notice to how your warmth squeezed around his cock when he spoke. He leaned closer until his lips reached your ear, giving small pecks on your neck while his fingers probed your mouth.</p><p>“You like when I say shit like that? I always thought you were a good girl.” He said.</p><p>You bit lightly on his fingers in response, unable to handle your feelings.</p><p>“I’m about to cum inside that sweet, tight, cunt of yours.” He grinned into your ear, speeding up. </p><p>The weight of his body on yours was unimaginable. He always seemed a little thin but suddenly it was apparent he was much stronger than you could have predicted. You could feel his muscles tensing up as he continued to grunt and pant into your ear. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, gripping his shirt tightly. </p><p>With two final slams into your core, he unloaded in your cunt. You felt the heat in your center, overwhelming you. </p><p>He trembled, keeping his cock inside you as it finished with the last shockwaves of his orgasm. You could feel his body collapsing onto you, fingers pulling out of your mouth. You kept your arms around him, holding him tightly. A chill made its way up your skin when you felt the cum overflow your pussy and trickle down. He was sliding out slowly, trying to acclimate back to the apartment air. </p><p>He propped himself up, stopping himself before he left the bed and your body. He scanned your face, looking for signs of approval. You planted a shy kiss on his cheek. He looked like he was about to burst, eyes flickering between yours. </p><p>As he got up, allowing you space, you felt his cum drip out of you. He watched it happen intently, before using his fingers to touch your folds again. </p><p>“What are you-?” You asked, voice wavering. </p><p>His cum, mixed with your juices got all over his fingers. He smirked again, before lifting the fingers to your mouth. </p><p>“Open.” He insisted. </p><p>You stared at his fingers as a blush stretched across your cheeks.</p><p>“I don’t want to have to make you. I know you’ll be a good girl for me.” His smirk grew, showing off his dimples. He pressed the fingers to your closed lips.</p><p>You parted your lips, allowing an opportunity for him to slide them in and invade your mouth with his seed. He sighed in approval, biting his lip. You could taste his saltiness and your sweetness seep onto your tongue. You swallowed, admiring his insistence. </p><p>Once he was up and standing, he redressed himself before handing you your clothes. He always seemed to do small things out of consideration, not simply to impress someone- but because he genuinely thought people should do it. Ordering coffee for someone, not letting you feel bad for barely knowing how to turn your computer on, pulling out a chair for you. He probably thought he was being considerate by following you around, keeping a close eye on you. </p><p>You pulled on your shirt and shifted to a sitting position on the mattress. He had his plaid shirt on again, holding his hoodie in his arms. He stood near the door now, lingering in your home and not wanting to leave. </p><p>“I know I’m fucked up. I just couldn’t take it anymore.” He looked at the ground, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’ve always liked you, since the first day I saw you. I had to make sure you were safe. I had to make sure you could be mine. I-” He continued before getting cut off. </p><p>“Actually, Jason- I was wondering if you could help me tomorrow. My browser stopped working for some reason.” You tried to suppress a small grin. </p><p>He looked surprised, before handing you his hoodie. A token of your new bond, a new agreement, a new understanding, a new friendship. You looked up at his towering figure to say thank you. </p><p>Something primal was behind his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After months of silence from Jason Roberts, could he be connected to the creepy things happening to you?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two and a half months. </p><p>Two and a half months since Jason Roberts followed you home and fucked you.</p><p>Since that day, communication with him had been scarce. The last time you saw him was the day after you had sex with him. You thought you’d be getting a similar experience, but unfortunately he actually, only helped you repair your computer. </p><p>You recalled sitting across from him at the same coffee shop you always went to, watching him avoid your eyes and speak coldly to you. You wondered if that was just part of his game; act non-descript in public, then fuck your brains out? But that didn’t happen that day. </p><p>He didn’t even follow you home. </p><p>The following week, the pit in your stomach grew and became a massive deep hole that traveled its way through every molecule. He stopped replying to you. You knew this familiar pain, the pain of someone no longer liking you back. The feeling of being unwanted by someone you want more than anything is unmatched. You became the one obsessed, thinking only of him. You tried to focus on solidifying your memories of his face and his words, so you wouldn’t forget a thing. The back of your mind, however, dared you to think of why he was ignoring you. Was it because you liked him back?</p><p>It wasn’t a wild idea, to imagine he stopped being attracted to you once the chase was done. He finally got what he wanted, he probably never wanted anything more than that one time. </p><p>You felt wrong when you went on dates with other people. You would sit across from them, stirring your drink while bored eyes tried to focus on the date that would never measure up. Jason didn’t want you, his silence made that abundantly clear, but you still felt like you wished you were on all those dates with him. None of them seemed quite as interesting. </p><p>It still hurt, even after two and a half months. Every time you saw a dark figure behind a corner of a building, you thought it might be him. You always wished it was him. There were some days where you thought of him less, and some you didn’t think of him at all. But today, it all came back up. </p><p>It was Halloween. For some reason, you woke up seeing him on top of you. It was only a dream, but it made that hole in your stomach grow and growl in anger. You were hungry for him. You didn’t dare touch yourself yet another time while thinking about Jason. Masturbating to unrequited love was typically a bad idea. </p><p>And you didn’t dare look at the last text he sent you.<br/>
You didn’t have to look at it, anyways. You knew what it said, but something made you always hope you read it wrong or it may carry new meaning the millionth time you read it. </p><p>“Sorry, I can’t.”</p><p>It was in response to you asking him for IT help. It was the third time in a month he had blown you off, so you just never responded to it. You still had to fight your hands at wanting to text him again, even now. It was unlike him to blow you off, especially without explanation. He couldn’t have thought you didn’t notice the difference in tone.</p><p>You used to feel safe when you’d see him all the time. Jason was a stern and smart guy who wanted to protect you. Once he left your life, it felt like everything became scarier. Recently, you had been finding pieces of paper, clearly torn from a book. They would be outside your building, in the hall, and outside your apartment door. The words didn’t seem to mean much and you couldn’t figure out what book they were from. </p><p>You couldn’t worry too much about it, you were too preoccupied with your own activities and thoughts. It was probably just an accident. </p><p>The day had flown by as you stayed in bed, reading books, and wiping your mind clean of him. The night crept up on you, only alerting you to it when you heard laughing trick-or-treaters outside. </p><p>You lived in an apartment building without many children, it was unlikely to get any trick-or-treaters, but every year you bought candy just in case. Looking out the windows at the orange and red leaves, the cold air must have felt nice.</p><p>Deciding that going outside may help, you put on your shoes and grabbed your jacket. It felt like one of those moments where the motions were automatic. You needed to get out of the house, escape the dread you put yourself in by thinking of Jason. It felt natural to leave that bed, instead of feeling him in every inch of those sheets. Even the door reeked of memories. </p><p>Outside your door laid a single candy bar. It was dark chocolate. It definitely could have been an accident, but you loved dark chocolate. You had to brush it off again, you couldn’t let it ruin another day. </p><p>The city streets were busy, clogging every walkable space. Shoulder-to-shoulder with kids and adults alike in masks and costumes was a little overwhelming. It was nice to see people having fun and being genuinely happy. A little of it rubbed off on you, causing you to grin at the sight of children showing each other which candy they got before agreeing to trade. </p><p>It was hard to ignore the closeness of everyone around you, but there was one body in particular that you couldn’t seem to shake. They were right behind you. Hoping to gain a bit of privacy, you headed towards the nearest park. Parks in this area of the city were a little smaller and typically abandoned at night, even on Halloween. There may have been a few people cutting through, but people would typically get too creeped out to sit for a while.  </p><p>The half-naked trees canopied over the park, making it feel more secluded than it was. The very tops became bare while the delicate branches stretched up towards the dark sky. You didn’t mind the spooky feeling now that you managed to get away from the crowds.</p><p>Things felt so bad lately. You were aimless, constantly trying to find out the next direction to take. Life was so boring now. </p><p>You felt it again, the presence of someone around you. You weren’t sure if you yet believed in having a sixth sense, but you just knew someone else had to be in the park. The faint sound of shoes on the cobblestone path that circled around the green patch of grass made you look around.</p><p>It was a man- a man in a mask. </p><p>The mask wasn’t horribly scary, it was one of those white hockey masks you see on every other guy on Halloween. You felt strangely relieved, imagining he was just waiting for some friends or taking a walk like you were. It was normal to provide strangers with the benefit of the doubt on holidays like this, there were a million reasons for him to be in that park. </p><p>When he looked at you, you acknowledged him in return by giving him a small smile. The man tilted his head at you, emotionless through the mask. </p><p>This confused you and you began to look closer at him. </p><p>It was impossible to distinguish anything specific about him. He wore a hoodie with the hood up, jeans, some type of shoe that looked like vans, and lastly the hockey mask. His true identity was completely eclipsed. </p><p>He stepped closer to you. You felt a healthy amount of panic when this happened, but it was hard to react quick enough in a small instance. He was walking to you now, causing that ball of fear to expand and increase with every stride. Oh god, he was weird. Oh god, he was so tall. The panic began to fester. </p><p>The man was right in front of you now. His head craned down, almost over you.</p><p>Oh, fuck. </p><p>There was something so familiar about him. </p><p>It made you think of Jason. Even in terror, you thought of Jason. The hole that was rotting away your insides told you over and over again that it wasn’t him. </p><p>You stood like a deer in headlights, looking back at the man. You couldn’t know for sure if it was him or not, but your heart deeply wanted it to be. Maybe it was because Jason scared you once before and had good intentions, albeit misguided. Maybe it was because you desperately wanted it to be someone you knew, for all of this to not be scary anymore. You wanted it to be just some joke or not someone trying to hurt you. You figured you didn’t have much to lose at this point.</p><p>“Jason?” You asked, quietly. </p><p>His breath hitched in his chest before shuffling awkwardly. He used a large hand to pull his hood off, revealing dark waves that shifted gentle as he did. </p><p>You knew it.</p><p>“Listen-” He started. </p><p>His voice hit you like a mack truck. His voice always got a bit stronger at the end of a word because he was trying to pace his speech. He was trying to keep himself from stammering. He was more aware of his awkwardness than he was of his domineering presence. </p><p>“What the fuck?” You felt all the blood rush to your face. </p><p>He took his mask off, revealing that face. </p><p>Had it been that long? You didn’t realize how used of him you became until he was gone. Seeing him again now made it feel like two and a half months were stretched out to years. When you first hired him as your IT guy, you didn’t expect to adore his handsome face as much as you did. </p><p>His arms hung at his sides, looking at the ground. </p><p>“Why are you wearing a hockey mask?” You asked, brow furrowed. </p><p>“It’s Halloween.” </p><p>“Are you a hockey player for Halloween?”</p><p>“It’s, um,” He stared at the mask in his hand. “It’s a Jason mask.”</p><p>You looked at him blankly, causing him to nearly laugh. It was a long time since you saw him look happy, but the pit in your stomach still grew. The pit swallowed up any happiness you could possibly feel from seeing Jason again.</p><p>“You stopped hanging out with me.” You felt your voice creak as the words came out. </p><p>“I know. I’m sorry. After that time we hooked up,” He looked around nervously when he said those two words, as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to. “I didn’t really know what to do.”</p><p>You couldn’t tell if he was bullshitting you or not. You tried to analyze his face, but it was shrouded in guilt and anxiety. How could he possibly look so cute despite being such a scary person?</p><p>“This type of relationship... situation- I don’t know how to do this.” He gestured between you both with his hands.</p><p>He continued, “I’ve watched you for so long and I kept my distance, because I want to keep you safe. I didn’t expect to actually get to have sex with you.”</p><p>A pause sat between you.</p><p>“Were you the one that has been leaving those torn papers and candy outside my apartment door?” You asked, bluntly.</p><p>You had to know. Even if it sounded totally weird to him, he’s the one following you around in some mask. One of the things you liked about him was that you could pretty much say whatever you wanted. </p><p>He nodded, stealing a glance at you before returning his gaze to the dirt.</p><p>“It was Pride and Prejudice. The pieces of paper were from Pride and Prejudice.” </p><p>Of course.</p><p>“So, you thought leaving creepy stuff outside my door and then stalking me in a hockey mask was easier than just asking me on a date?” You closed your eyes, trying to understand. </p><p>When you opened your eyes again, he was staring directly at you. A look that could render you a puddle on the ground. You knew that look too well, he was looking at his prey again. </p><p>“Are you really going to pretend like that doesn’t turn you on?” He said.</p><p>The lump in your throat seemed to swell larger and your mouth hung agape. You remembered this feeling from the time you had sex with him, feeling like your ears filled with white noise and every hair on your body stood on end. </p><p>Jason looked down at you, a confused smirk on his face. He still didn’t know how to register your reactions, especially the positive ones. </p><p>“Tell me, honestly,” He brushed a hand against your face. “Do you like this?”</p><p>“Do I like what, exactly?” You blushed, looking away.</p><p>“Do you like me following you around, leaving you gifts, you know- the bad stuff?” His eyes grazed over your face, eager to take in your features once again. </p><p>You couldn’t muster the words. It felt like your mouth was full of sand and the white noise in your ears got even louder. His fingers pressed against your cheek, grabbing your face. Jason pulled you to look at him once more. </p><p>“Look at me, and tell me the truth. Do you like it? If you don’t, I’ll stop, you just have to say so.” He was stern again. </p><p>You nodded, obediently giving him an answer. </p><p>He immediately took advantage of this, slamming his lips into yours. The familiar scent of his chamomile soap mixed with something new, a new confidence. He felt different, a touch more comfortable with you. </p><p>Working symbiotically, you both understood one another. You could feel him get more and more riled up with each moment he kissed you and each breath you took. It was becoming more and more real to him. </p><p>“You like it when I do weird things don’t you?” He broke the kiss to urgently ask this. </p><p>“It’s difficult to admit that sometimes, but yeah. Really, yeah.” You blushed. </p><p>You didn’t want him to go away again. You wanted him to know that you liked it and that you wanted more. Jason was still gripping your jaw easily in his hand. He looked like he was on the brink again, like he did the first time he fucked you. You trembled in his grasp, feeling those honeyed eyes on you again. </p><p>“You’re such a pretty thing.” He gently bit his lip while he looked over you. </p><p>Jason’s shaking voice snaked its way into your head, making you clench. You questioned yourself on how you could possibly find his awkwardness so attractive. The fact that he got nervous when he spoke to you, like he was brimming to defile you. You both were able to sexualize the tiniest, most mundane things about one another, without admitting it. </p><p>“Please, let me. I can’t hold back again.” He hovered over you, seemingly to take in your scent again. </p><p>The hand that cupped your face moved into your hair, twisting locks of it around his long fingers. </p><p>“Let you do what?” You questioned him.</p><p>“Anything I want.” He said this with such conviction, it stirred you between your legs. </p><p>You nodded to him again, forcing yourself not to simply get on your knees and beg for him to use all of you. You couldn’t manage to give all of yourself up right away, especially in an abandoned park at night, but you desperately wanted to. </p><p>You could have always done anything to me, anything.</p><p>That’s what you wanted to say, but couldn’t string the words together. You kept getting distracted by the sound his belt was making. </p><p>“G-get on your knees.” His confident front wavered when he demanded things.</p><p>You looked around, noticing he cornered you in a thicket of trees- you wouldn't be easy to spot. Even if someone was in the park, you would be difficult to discover. Whether it was on purpose or a coincidence, you were happy he did. </p><p>As soon as your knees hit the ground, he pulled it out. It was just as thick and throbbing as you remembered it. Veins ran through it like fresh streams. The swollen head welcomed you. You burned every inch into your memory.</p><p>You opened your mouth without another thought, eyes focused on his face. He blushed, looking back at you before sliding his cock into your mouth. You were already almost in tears from the size of it filling you. Tongue sliding against it, it slowly inched closer to your throat. Jason sighed heavily, throwing his head back in pleasure. </p><p>“Holy shit.” He whispered, hoping you didn’t hear. </p><p>You would’ve smiled if you could’ve- he wanted so badly to be cool for you. Even with you on your knees and his dick down your throat.</p><p>Jason began to pull his hips back slowly, feeling your lips encased around him. Tears and drool streamed down your face as soon as you had a chance to take a breath. He slid his cock all the way out, watching you pant.</p><p>“Oh, you look like a good little slut like that.” A grin tugged at his mouth. </p><p>You felt a deep throbbing at your core in response. Your body worked in tandem with his. Just feeling his hands on you was enough to make you wet, but getting to feel him on your tongue was a feeling you never knew you needed.</p><p>He pushed back in suddenly, grabbing the back of your head. Using your mouth like a fleshlight, he pumped himself in and out. You felt him building, fingertips pressing into your scalp while making sure not to hurt you. Jaw expanded at full capacity, you gladly gave over everything to him. You looked up at him with your innocent eyes, fully accepting his cock, watching him revel in throat-fucking you. Tears glistening on your cheeks, it only made Jason speed up. He was close. </p><p>“I knew you’d be pissed to find out I was keeping track of you again.” He huffed. “I can’t help it.” </p><p>You knew that. He didn’t have to tell you that. You weren’t pissed. You loved it. It didn’t come as a shock that his behavior was compulsive, you didn’t imagine that going from stalking to being in a normal relationship would come easily. </p><p>Before you could attempt a nod, to tell him it was okay, he pulled your hair. </p><p>“Fuck it, I’m gonna cum.” He said, panting. “I’m gonna cum in that cute mouth.”</p><p>You grew wetter with every word. It wasn’t just what he said, it was how he trembled and clenched his jaw tight. He was holding back so much in his head, wishing he could tell you every creepy thing he’s done to you in the past. You wanted to know all of it. While he was gone, you thought at any moment he could be right outside your door, in the same store, walking behind you on the sidewalk, and it made you so fucking wet. </p><p>He exploded inside your mouth. You immediately began to swallow his sticky, warm load like it was medicine. </p><p>You were so focused on taking in all of it that you couldn’t even tell what obscenities he was saying. You felt how entangled his hands were in your hair, and that was enough for you. </p><p>When he pulled himself out of your mouth, he quickly rezipped and rebuckled himself. </p><p>“Now, it’s your turn.” He said breathlessly. </p><p>“Huh?” You whispered. </p><p>Jason grabbed your arms, pulling you up to your feet. He was an absolutely massive man, yet so unaware of how intimidating that was. He gave a brief pause to memorize your face before crouching down. </p><p>Moving your clothes around and pulling your panties down to your knees, he wouldn’t break his stare.</p><p>“Are you ready?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” You smiled nervously at him. </p><p>He used his slender fingers to spread you open, feeling your slick juices right away. Your mind was trying to catch up until he suddenly slipped a finger inside. You whimpered in response, hands reaching to his shoulders. He was so sturdy.</p><p>Jason leaned in, pressing his tongue against your opening. Your fists balled up, pulling his hoodie into your grasp. He hummed against your lips, getting more turned at you holding on to him. Fingers still inside you, he moved them faster. Soft moans escaped you and it felt like angels singing to him. </p><p>He was knuckle-deep. Treating your pussy like it was the fountain of youth, drinking from it endlessly. You were so close, skimming the edge, nearly going over. </p><p>Pulling his mouth away, you came back down. He kept his fingers deep inside you and licked his lips. He placed his other hand gently over your clit, beginning to stroke it. </p><p>“You’re about to cum for me, aren’t you?” He wanted to smile again. </p><p>You nodded, your cheeks red hot and your knees buckling. </p><p>“Do it. Cum like the good little kitten you know you want to be. You know you want to be mine, don’t you?” He whispered, speeding up his pace.</p><p>You muffled your own moans, using your hand to cover your mouth. You felt over-stimulated, unable to control what was about to happen. </p><p>“You’re so fucking pretty like this. You look so cute letting me humiliate you.” He chuckled softly. </p><p>Jason’s deep voice became even more guttural when he laughed. It was difficult to recall how you used to think he wasn’t interested in you or how when you met him you viewed him as just some weird guy. He was a lot more than that- he was a weird, creepy, hot, incredibly-good-at-making-you-cum guy. </p><p>“Go on and cum for me, like you know you want to.” He furrowed his brow, moving his fingers even faster. </p><p>You did as you were told, relaxing all your pelvic muscles, cumming all over his hand. He gave your gentle curves some final glances while licking your juices off his fingers. Hair falling in front of his eyes reminded you of when he was on top of you, thrusting hard. You wanted it again. You may have cum but you were still ravenous for him.</p><p>“Look at that, you made a mess again.” Jason tugged your panties back up, adjusting them to sit properly on you.</p><p>You stared down at his shoes. He had been on one knee while he coaxed out your orgasm. It was a messy orgasm that leaked out against your thighs, dripping onto the dirt under you. The droplets on his shoes made everything much more real. </p><p>When your eyes pulled up to meet his, he was tightening his mouth. </p><p>“Are you gonna clean that up?” He fought a malicious grin. </p><p>It took you a few moments to catch up. Did he mean for you to lick up your own mess off his shoes? You took a guess.</p><p>“Um, okay.” You said, nervously bending at the knee. </p><p>Your hands and knees were on the ground. Elbows shaking, feeling the tight dirt under your palms. He slid his foot towards you, close to your face. You leaned yourself down farther, until your mouth was hovering above his shoe. </p><p>“You can always stop if it’s too much.” Jason assured you. </p><p>It only encouraged you. You liked when he was creepy and you wanted him to know. You pressed your tongue against his shoe, lapping up your own juices. The taste of canvas and your orgasm lingered in your mouth. You desperately wanted him to do worse. He could throw you up against a tree, take you from behind, and cum on your face and you’d happily go home with him like that. </p><p>Once you were finished, you stared up at him. Eyes full of adoration as you remained on all fours, he seemed overcome with emotion. Something in his face changed, he looked softer.</p><p>Jason looped his hands around your arms again, bringing you up to standing level. He was embarrassed by how close he brought you in. He was strong enough to almost lift you off the ground. You were against his chest, almost embracing him. Heartbeats racing, he held you closer. Wishing you could feel this way forever, you wrapped your arms around him. The circumference of his chest was too big for your fingers to touch each other, so you hugged tighter. </p><p>He was staring at the top of your head lovingly, realizing how much he missed you. He had been only a step away for those couple of months, but even an inch felt too far from you.</p><p>“Will you, um…” He awkwardly fumbled around with his words.</p><p>A moment passed, along with a long blank stare from you. He closed his eyes, sucking in a breath. </p><p>“Will you be mine?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>